Rencontre avec la famille
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: C'est l'été après leur quatrième année, Rose a un plan infaillible pour que la rencontre entre Abby et sa famille se passe bien. C'est à dire cacher le fait qu'elles sortent ensemble. Rose/Abby donc Femslash. Traduction


Rencontrer la famille

Auteur : xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre original : Meet the family

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la grande J.K Rowling, l'histoire originale et le personnage d'Abigail est à xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx, seule la traduction m'appartient

* * *

><p>«Je ne comprends pas»<p>

Rose Weasley soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête, avant de se tourner vers sa petite amie.

«Abigail, je ne suis simplement pas prête à leur dire pour l'instant.» Marmonna Rose. Abigail fit la moue, regardant le plancher du train. Rose la fixa un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'autre jeune fille se tourne vers elle.

«Est-ce que c'est moi?» Demanda Abigail, l'air si confuse que le cœur de Rose se brisa en l'entendant.

Malgré sa personnalité parfois un peu surprotectrice, et la force qu'elle essayait de montrer, Abigail était souvent trop sévèrement touchée par certaines choses.

Rose laissa échapper un profond soupir.

«Bien sur que non, Abby. C'est ma famille. Ils peuvent être un peu... eh bien, ce sont les Weasley et les Potter, ce qui peut expliquer à peu près tout. C'est seulement pour quelques jours, pendant les deux semaines ou tu est à la maison.» Expliqua-t-elle.

Rose avait eu l'idée brillante de cacher le fait qu'elle sortait avec Abigail à sa famille pendant que sa petite amie passait deux semaines de vacances chez eux au début de l'été, décidant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendue, cependant, c'est à ce que Abigail soit si émotive.

Le train s'arrêta et Rose regarda Abigail.

«Très bien, très bien.» Marmonna Abigail en hochant la tête.

Rose sourit et se pencha en avant, embrassant l'autre jeune fille sur la joue.

«Merci, Abby!»

* * *

><p>«C'est très agréable de te rencontrer, Abigail. Rose nous a dit beaucoup de choses intéressantes sur toi.» Dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Abigail laissa échapper un faible gémissement, serrant la table de la cuisine entre ses mains comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.<p>

Rose la poussa doucement sur le côté, et elle la lâcha, en regardant l'autre jeune fille.

Hugo leva la tête, ricanant dans sa barbe.

«Maman, nous avons fini, est-ce qu'on peut monter?» Demanda Rose en regardant Hermione. «Je n'ai pas fin...» Abigail stoppa sa phrase en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Rose. Hermione hocha la tête et leur fit signe de partir, saisissant leurs bols pour les nettoyer.

Rose attrapa la main d'Abigail et la tira dans les escaliers vers sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

«Putain, Abigail. Si tu est plus nerveuse que ça, ma mère et mon père sauront que tu cache quelque chose.» Siffla Rose.

Abigail plissa les yeux.

«Je suis désolée, d'accord? Je ne suis pas habituée à ça! À l'école, on s'embrasse dès qu'on en a envie! C'était ton choix de cacher cette information à ta famille, pas la mienne.» Grogna-t-elle.

«Nous ne nous embrassons pas dès qu'on en a envie, parce que je ne veux pas encore que mes cousins le sachent.» Souligna Rose.

Abigail releva un sourcil et Rose soupira.

«Je sais. Demain, toute la famille viens pour le déjeuner, et tu verra qu'après, le reste du temps ou tu sera là devrait être plus facile.» Déclara Rose en souriant un peu. Abigail avait toujours l'air un peu en colère, mais elle soupira et hocha la tête.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Rose fut réveillée par Lucy qui sautait sur son lit avant s'assoir à côté d'elle, lui criant que c'était l'heure de se lever. Rose poussa un cris de surprise et roula hors du lit, pour tomber au sol.<p>

Tout ce qu'elle entendit fut des éclats de rire.

«Vous allez toutes mourir!» Murmura Rose, regardant chacune à leur tour Lucy, Molly et Abigail.

«Rosie, n'agis pas comme ça. Tu sais que tu m'aime.» Dit Lucy avec un grand sourire. Abigail ricana bruyamment, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main.

Rose rougit furieusement.

«Habille toi, on va jouer au Quidditch!» Ordonna Lucy, avant de se lever et d'entrainer Molly hors de la chambre.

Rose regarda fixement Abigail. Abigail ne fit rien d'autre que la regarder aussi.

«Est-ce que tu compte sortir pour me laisser m'habiller?» Demanda Rose en levant un sourcil.

«Peut-être que j'aimerais voir ce qu'il y a sous ton t-shirt, Weasley.» Taquina Abigail avec un sourire en coin. Rose rougit une nouvelle fois et recouvrit son visage avec sa couverture, laissant échapper un soupir.

Parfois, elle s'interrogeait sur l'état d'esprit de sa petite amie.

«Je te taquine, Rosie!» Fit Abigail, avant de se pencher et d'embrasser l'autre jeune fille sur les lèvres. Sans penser à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, Rose approfondit le baiser, enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Abigail pour l'attirer plus près d'elle.

«Rose, as-tu vu mon... oh, Merlin!» Hurla Lily, alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Abigail s'éloigna rapidement, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'elle et Rose devenaient d'un rouge vif.

«Lily!» Cria Rose, se mettant debout.

Lily se couvrit les yeux.

«Vous étiez en train de vous bécoter?» S'exclama-t-elle.

«Peut-tu, s'il te plait, crier moins fort?» Siffla Rose.

Hermione et Rose apparurent à l'entrée de la porte, à la fois inquiets et confus.

«Que se passe-t-il ici?» Demanda Hermione.

Lily regarda Rose et Abigail, elle semblait déchirée. Enfin, elle se tourna vers son oncle et sa tante et haussa les épaules.

«Rose et moi nous disputions, tante Hermione. Je voulais utiliser son balais supplémentaire pour jouer au Quidditch avec les autre, mais elle ne veut pas.» Dit Lily.

Les yeux de Rose se firent étonnés.

Elle n'avais jamais comprit comment sa jeune cousine pouvait inventer des mensonges plausibles en un rien de temps et toujours au bon moment.

«Rose Elizabeth Weasley, laisse ta cousine utiliser ton balais. Tu sais que celui de Hugo est cassé et elle a oublié le sien alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes pour lui laisser utiliser le tien pour cette fois.» Déclara Ron.

«Tout ça pour un balais?» Demanda Hermione en secouant la tête.

«Tu ne peux pas comprendre, mon amour.» Répondit Ron en entourant sa taille de son bras pour l'emmener hors de la chambre et retourner en bas.

«Lily, tu viens de me sauver la vie» Déclara Rose.

«Vous êtes ensembles, toutes les deux?» Demanda Lily, ignorant le commentaire de sa cousine. Rose regarda Abigail et laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de hocher la tête.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

«Et tu dois vraiment être à ce point paranoïaque et garder le secret?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Cette partie n'est pas mon idée.» Murmura Abigail, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. «Abby!» Cria Rose, mais la jeune fille ne se retourna même pas pour la regarder.

«Rose Weasley, tu est la fille la plus idiote que le monde ai porté, tu t'en rends compte?» Demanda Lily en secouant la tête.

Rose la dévisagea.

«Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Si tu es vraiment amoureuse de Abigail, ce dont je ne doute absolument pas, tu devrais dire au reste de la famille que vous êtes ensemble toutes les deux. Tu agis comme si ça allait les déranger.» Fit Lily.

«Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Albus était différent. Mes parents attendent de moi que je sois l'enfant prodige des Weasley!» Murmura Rose. Lily se dirigea vers elle et la frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

«Aïe!» Cria Rose.

«Notre famille t'aime, peu importe qui tu aime ou ce que tu fais, tu le sais.» Lui dit Lily.

Rose resta silencieuse.

«Ecoute, c'est ton choix. Mais Abigail ne semble pas très heureuse avec ce que tu essaie de faire. Si tu ne veux pas la perdre, alors tu dois affronter tes peurs et lui montrer que tu tiens à elle.» Conseilla Lily, satisfaite de son discours.

Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle pour laisser Rose tranquille.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Rose descendit presque une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était assis en train de déjeuner. Le seul siège libre était celui à côté d'Abigail, donc même si elle savait que sa petite amie était encore en colère contre elle, elle put s'assoir, et lui sourit timidement.<p>

Abigail garda son regard rivé sur son assiette, jouant avec sa fourchette.

Le silence entre les deux n'est pas passé inaperçu par Hermione.

«Quelque chose est arrivé entre vous deux?» Demanda-t-elle, regardant sa fille. Rose ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Abigail la coupa.

«Non, Mrs Weasley, il n'y a rien de grave. Rien du tout.» Dit Abigail, regardant toujours vers sa nourriture.

Rose cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

«Est-ce que je peux vous dire quelque chose?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Bien sûr, Rose.» Assura sa mère.

Rose regarda autour de la table. Lucy et Molly parlaient tranquillement de leur place à côté de Lily qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Albus et James la regardaient tous les deux, évidemment intéressés par ce qu'elle allait dire. Hugo mangeait encore, mais gardait les yeux rivés sur sa sœur. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione la regardaient attentivement.

Rose fut soudain heureuse que personne d'autre n'ai pu se déplacer pour le déjeuner.

«Abigail et moi, eh bien, on sort ensemble. Je suis gay. Voilà, c'est dit.» Fit-elle rapidement avant de se caler dans sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Hugo renifla ironiquement.

«Je le savais déjà.» Dit-il.

«Comment pourrais-je avoir un problème avec ça? Ça serait un peu hypocrite, tu ne crois pas?» Fit remarquer Albus, en levant les yeux au ciel. James haussa les épaules avant de se retourner vers sa nourriture, c'était à peu près tout ce que Rose pouvait attendre de lui.

«Rose, tu pense honnêtement que ça nous dérange? Merde, t'es pas sympa!» S'écria Lucy en jetant sa cuiller sur sa cousine. Molly fit la même chose quelques secondes plus tard, si bien que Rose dut se pencher pour l'éviter.

Hermione regarda Ron, légèrement choquée.

«Rose, nous t'aimons, peu importe avec qui tu es. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant.» Dit Ginny, et Harry hocha la tête, d'accord avec sa femme.

Rose sourit timidement, et regarda ses parents qui n'avaient toujours rien dit.

«Maman? Papa?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien remarqué.» Fit Hermione.

«Vous êtes contrariés?»

«Rose, nous voulons juste que tu sois heureuse. Cela n'a aucune importance si tu préfère les filles ou les garçons. Nous sommes juste contrariés qui tu ne nous fasse pas assez confiance pour nous le dire.» Déclara Ron.

«Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchis...» Commença Rose, faisant renifler bruyamment Lily.

«Non, ça c'est clair» Commenta Lily.

«Tais-toi, Lily!» Grondèrent Lucy et Molly en même temps.

Rose rougit, puis sourit en sentant Abby lui saisir la main sous la table.

Elle savait que cela signifiait que sa petite amie lui avait pardonné.

Elle sourit quand Hugo et James commencèrent à se battre à propos des équipes de Quidditch, sachant que tout était redevenu normal.

Tout du moins, aussi normal que possible chez les Weasley et les Potter.


End file.
